This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. A. Specific Aims The Specific Aims of the Training and Education Component of the RCTR remain the same as in the original application. The goals are to facilitate mentored clinical and translational research training at Meharry Medical College (MMC) and provide career development activities in the clinical and translational sciences to faculty and students across the institution. This component synergizes with our successful Clinical Research Education and Career Development (CRECD) program as well as our nationally ranked PhD program in Biomedical Sciences. Our long-term goal is to promote the recruitment, training, advancement, and retention of new basic and clinical investigators pursuing translational research at Meharry Medical College. This activity therefore aims to develop and refine the training curriculum and support of post-doctoral level professionals and junior faculty with MDs, DDS, and Ph.D.s. The specific aims of this activity are to: 1) Continually review the CRECD/MSCI curriculum and trainee progress, in order to utilize most effectively the resources of the program to promote trainee career development;2) To design and gain approval for a Ph.D. in Translational and Clinical Investigation and a Certificate Program in Clinical and Translational Research to provide curriculum in methods and practical skills in a breadth of disciplines important to clinical and translational research 3) To facilitate health disparities research and training across the full spectrum of clinical and translational science and engage our community partners. This activity complements the G12 and CRECD programs currently funded at MMC by providing seminars, workshops and career development activities and professional skills enhancement in the area of clinical and translational research to Meharry faculty, as well as CRECD trainees.